Double Deceit
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: Rating went down.Ingrid birthday is coming up but someone is after her. Is it because of her closeness to Fillmore. In this whole thing she questions her feelings for him. The worse mistake is letting her go from the force. ingfillmore complete
1. Default Chapter

**ok if you have clicked here you have landed on a twisted plot and fillmore/Ingrid fic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it but you have to review.**

_**Disclaimer: Ok if I wrote a fanfiction I would not own the show**._

_(A.N.)thoughts: itlaics this is ingrids POV_

Chapter 1

I glance at my calendar and crossed off another day.

_Three days, Three days till my birthday._

My black hair fell on my green eyes. I got dress in my black dress and found my way to the safety patrol office. Mostly everyone was there. I looked to my desk with neatly stacked on my desk. I sat down and picked up a pen for the overdue library papers.

_I am a genesis and condemned t paper work. _

I looked at the over stacked papers and picked up one paper and almost put the pen to it.

There was no writing because of the fact that I gotten sidetrack. I wonder about my party, will they ever do my party. But how will pull it off...

Though my thoughts I snapped back to reality and the fact that Fillmore just walked in. He looked at me then at the paper work then back to me.

"It's going to take you hours to finish that..."

I sighed and looked to my death sentence. "I know." I said before my head made a firm connection with the desk which only made the papers fall. I lifted my head seeing the papers scattered. I groaned again then turned to him and groaned again.

"Why do I have to do this can't you do some." Fillmore smirked.

"Dog I would like to but I just cleaned my desk."

Ingrid just smiled "Is THAT WHY there is papers ALL over your desk..."

Fillmore regretted even looking back. Tehama stood there watching "She got you there."

Fillmore groaned then looked at her and picked papers. "This is your fault."

She smiled "It's your fault."

"So how did you do on your test?" I froze I totally forgot. I had taken the higher IQ test again this year and I was hoping to make it in the advance school.

"You do realize if I..." I paused only to see him smile "will go to another school."

The words hurt my throat but he gently nodded. "WE do and I'm cheering you on."

I felt myself smile ever since I had come to X middle school I had enjoyed a lot of things but the most was out friendship. Fillmore gave a small smile and began to work again.

**Ok a little sappy but still review it is my inspiration and food...so write a review.**


	2. Act 2 Sand in an Oyster's shell

**ok this is a little crappy but still ok. I like to thank the people who review you guys are the best board I 've been to. I go three reviews in one chapter!!! how cool is that???? ok now to get personal**

**spencer4ever****- ok hi ya I hope you keep reading but I know I need to work on that. Lets just say it's not my strong suit. It gets way more interesting I'm on chapter 4 when I writing it down and belive me...**

**StarStar16****-Thanxs i love when you review and no I won't wait long I try atleast if school doesn't get in the way. Also thanks for adding me to your favorites list I find thats a huge compilment and helps me write more. I also like them as a couple it would be so cool if that happened on** **the show.. to bad they ended it but kept it running. That would of been like the best eppisode ever...**

**classics85****- thanks for reviewing I love it when people review don't worry I am a sucker for them too.I am interested too some people have great poteinal...**

**Ok now for the idiotic disclaimer so you can't sue me**

**Disclaimer:Hey look at me look at me, I don't own Fillmore I don't own Fillmore,**

**but I wish but I wish... why am I repeating myself.?????**

****

****

**Act 2 Sand in the oyster's shell**

"Fillmore!!!" A girl came running up to us with brown hair up to her mid-back area and ice blue eyes. Fillmore just sat there with a puzzled look on his face.

"Do I know you?" The girl remained bright eyed with a little too much perkiness.

"I'm Kara. I am new to the force."

"Good for you." If you had never met Fillmore before you would think that he was fine but she was getting under his skin like sand in an oyster's shell. She just kept talking, before long she would get under my skin too.

"I've heard all about you Fillmore and I'm going to try and follow in your footsteps."

Fillmore smiled, who wouldn't smile after hearing that.

"That's nice but I have people help me too." She nodded slightly but kept talking.

_WON'T anybody shut her up???_

"I know you have help from the other members in the safety patrol."

_Is this girl clueless or just stupid I sitting right her. She was talking about OTHERS like it was a bad thing. Maybe I should introduce myself..._

I could feel heat going though my entire face. I shot up out of my chair.

"I'm Ingrid, Fillmore's partner."

I held out my hand she shook it but she had a death glare that could kill. She turned back to him, totally ignoring me.

"Do you solve most of the cases alone???"

"Ingrid helps a lot with the cases if I'd haven't of met her I would be flying solo."

My cheeks went the light shade of a rose color but it faded quickly only to return back again when she said. "So are you guys going out?"

Fillmore spat out whatever he was drinking choking in fact I was staring with my cheeks bright red. We looked to each other for help, but we didn't really give much. We were spitting out excuses.

"I...um..." Fillmore stuttered. He turned to me I wasn't much help.

"We...um...aren't dating, because our partnership is...um"

Tehama finally cut in "They aren't dating they just do partnership..."

She shot a yes-you-like-each-other look and just walked away. We were both still blushing.

"I haft to go to my locker." I left with my face still flushed as I walked out. I walked to my locker and slowly opened it. There was a little note in there that said

Ingrid, Ingrid little time before lights out.

It was cutting out of magazine so it was impossible to tell who did it.

"Jokers..." I muttered as I tossed the little note in the nearest trash can. I gathered my courage and headed back to the safety patrol office. Fillmore was talking to Vallejo, like it was something really important. He was talking to Fillmore and suddenly handed him a note. I walked up to them but they went silent as Fillmore dug it in his pocket quickly. Vallejo nodded and said to him "Talk to you later." Fillmore nodded and Vallejo just left with that. Fillmore and I went face to face.

"What was the note about?" He coughed and looked at the floor at his shoes. Then he turned back to me and said, "What note?"

**oh not much but still a cliffie... ok yah review I promise you it gets way way more interesting!!!!**


	3. Act 3 Anger in Disguise

**Hey peoples.... again I am on a roll here and thanks everyone who replied I will get to you in a moment but first I would like to introduce my speacil guest... Superducki.**

Superducki: Thank you thank you

_me:um... superducki??? we kinda haft to read the story..._

superducki: oh ok...

_me:But here is my answers to personal reviews...._

taylor-angel72- **Oh wow people are talking about my story well that really gret and lets just say it gets mighty interesting in the next chapter you won't belive it If you guys are nice I do sneek previews in the next chapters but this has around 15 -20 chapters it just depends on how hard I work....**

PureWhiteLilly-**Ok four days but I have an excuse.... I think but As long as you keep reading I keep writing....Thanks for the compliment.I noticed that you added to my favorite list too. thanks.**

StarStar16- **I kinda thought is was better too. But hey the second one I was doing off of memory because I lost the paper I had it written on most of the time I add more than orginally written...**

_me:now lets begin_

Super ducki:wait you have to do the disclaimer

_me:fine I don't own Fillmore but I own the plot and Kara._

**Does anyone like Kara anyway? I not sure, she would get under my skin too.Thoughts is italics...**

Chapter 3 Anger in Disguise

I stared back at the questionable Fillmore. My green eyes pierced his.

I finally spoke. "The note, Vallejo gave you a note is it for a case?"

His anger could be heard, "Dawg NO why do bring this up?"

I stepped forward "Because I should know."

He stomped his foot hard. I didn't care even if everyone from the safety patrol which I sure they were. Fillmore replied, "You DON'T WANT TO KNOW." I looked at my black boots then question "Is IT for my party." I felt like a helpless puppy to finding out what it was. I knew it had to be for my party once I saw his eyes widen.

"I told you NO!!!"

I couldn't help myself when it got like this there was no talking to Fillmore. So I did the only thing I could think of without hurting him. I stormed out almost out when I heard O'Farrell say "Smooth Fillmore you're too rough with the ladies..." That was too much I finish storming out. The safety patrol was looking at him. "I don't like her that way." He hissed through his teeth he paused

_Did he? _He shook the thought off and continued "I can't tell her about it she wouldn't understand." The red head shook his head your choice man."

I tumbled over the hill with my eyes puffy and tear filled. I stumbled over to only place in the whole entire school. The swings the only real place I can think. The sand was soft as I took off my boots. The heat from the sun warmed the sand till something cold and unnoticeable tripped me so I made a firm connection with the ground. I don't know why I didn't notice before probity too much in thought didn't see the name caved in the sand. _Ingrid_

I stood up and started to look on what tripped me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw spray painted wire.

_Someone was trying to hurt me; I haft to go to the safety patrol. But Fillmore and the others would freak. But I have no more choices._

I reentered the safety patrol office everyone went dead silent. You could put up tombstones and call it a cemetery. Vallejo was standing next to each other and everyone else around them. They noticed the silences because they started walking away and talking to each other probably about something else but I didn't care. I walked straight up to them. They must of saw the fear in my bloodshot eyes but all they asked was, "What's wrong Ingrid?" I wanted to run away go anywhere but here even where I know no one. I just really couldn't talk to them about it. _I must _I reinsured myself. "WE need to talk..."

My voice faded and sounded a little rusty. _Here goes nothing..._

What Fillmore did next surprised me; he stepped forward and looked me straight in my eyes. Half the safety patrol office was staring. I turned red at the thought.

"Both of you." I quickly added. They nodded and followed me into the safeties place to talk... or what I thought it was... Vallejo office.

**Ok yeah she is parinodid (I don't know how to spell that.) Ok well review and by the way you will yell at me in the next chapter but it will be worth it in the chapter after that. Yes I'm serious about the yellng part. oh but there is bittersweet moments.**


	4. Act 4 Love makes you do crazy things

Superducki: guess what???

**me:besides that we are back????**

superducki- well there's that too...you got 5 reviews since you last posted.

**me- ok well then lets get personal. thesolitary-dragon just so you know your last on here well because you have the longest reply..**

StarStar16- **thanks as always keep reading.**

SweetChick- **thanks for the compliment...**

Un!corn- **well no I don't think I want be responible for your death. That wouldn't be nice but I glad your addicted.Yes it is true I am a horrible speller.**

fierytopaz - **Hey thanks um well she is paraniod because that wasn't her first warning her first warning was in her locker remember and well for the tripping of the swings well she took off her boots to swing on the swing and you know how the swings were on the pole but not when you first step in the sand? well it was her second step then she tripped.... sorry if I didn't make that clear...sorry.... ok um she goes to the saftey patrol because well it not like anyone else is there that can help her.... ok well hope you get off those neddles and pins and read chapter 4.**

thesolitary-dragon- **I glad you review and I admit I do write harsh reviews sometimes.(Because it is fun and well sometimes my sister gets on mine and just writes but anyway.) I have made up my mind it is going to be present tense from now on. (I will really try to.) My story really sad but the truth is I didn't like to write till sixth grade because I had trouble with spelling and grammer and all that stuff. I thought is was confusing before then it. I hated it!!!! So I'm now discovering all that I didn't really want to hear plus now all the way up through sixth grade.I know spellcheck, and punctuation marks are my friends it just I haven't met all of them yet. And sometimes spellcheck doesn't always work for me and well it doesn't have the word I want. For the sentence thingy part I have really really good ideas i my head and I it doesn't sound right when I write it down. I am starting to have my sister proof read but even her with far more spelling skills. I am sure I will improve too. Yes it is sad the school system has failed my..(cries.) but then you know I actully have better grades in my class than most of the other students and well they are failing... School systems are not what they use to be. And Enlgish is my first language. You are very right practice does make perfect, but only when you do the practice perfectly... that's what my band teacher says...**

superducki: Um I hafta leave...

**me:why**

superducki- I am going to a party.

**me:ok would you like to do the disclaimer?**

superducki: ok, well she doesn't own Fillmore or any other stupid things she writes for...

**ok then on with the story.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

I closed the door quickly. I was being cautious not paraniod but to them maybe I was.

Kara was the only one in there filing papers for the paid overdue library fines. I looked at both of them and sighed. "I need your help..." I paused then continued "I think someone is after me." The two still had the same expressions on their faces so it was impossible to tell any emotion. I felt Fillmore's hand on my shoulder with a squeeze. "Are you sure..."

I took a deep breath and sighed again. "Yes." The words hurt my throat probably as much as it did me saying it. Vallejo just stared at us, mostly at me.

"Ingrid, start at the beginning."

"It started when..." I was going to say when I got mad at Fillmore because of the stupid note but now was not the time. "When I got a note in my locker and it said Ingrid little time before Blackout..." I quickly added "It was used paper and no finger prints."

Vallejo looked at me and then at Fillmore.

"I'll go talk to Folsom, see what she says."

He left with Kara leaving right behind him. Fillmore turned to me we were all alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at my shoes and mumbled,

"I don't know..."

He gently lifter my chin up with his fingers and spoke in a calm voice.

"Ingrid what's the real reason." I was choking on my own words.

"I was afraid..."

"Afraid or mad..."

You could hear the little puff of me cocking on my tears.

"Both."

"Ingrid, don't cry everything is going to be ok, we'll solve this case together."

The next thing he did surprised me, He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me.

_Good thing no will see us. _As soon as I thought that then what do you know Vallejo, and Kara walked back in. Both expressions were much the same with Kara with the jealousy look. Vallejo with the, What-in-the-world-are-you-doing look.

"I...I talked to Folsom, Ingrid she says your off the case."

"What, Why."

"Ingrid this person is after you."

"Ingrid he's right." Fillmore took a step forward.

I looked at the title I could feel the anger rising in me. I raised my glance back at them.

"I WILL find out who is after me and No One will get in my way... In fact I...."

My voice faded and I hesitated but it slipped out none the least. "I quit."

I laid my belt and badgeright then and there on Vallejo's desk and started to walk away. There was silent tears running down me cheek just before I walked totally out I turned back and looked at Fillmore who was trying to come after me but Vallejo held him back.

"Fillmore let her go. We will solve this case for Ingrid."

Fillmore still seemed forcefully but he dropped his head. "I will for Ingrid.."

**ok sothere is a little fill/Ingrid fluff for yah.. um feel free to review even if you don't feel like it.**


	5. Act V 5 deep thought

**Hey people I NOTICED that I had five reviews fo rjust this chapter sorry it wasn't sooner.... I tried really really hard to look for spelling and grammer this chapter. so be nicey and review. I'm so proud of myself. I really kind of don't liek this chapter but it needs to take place.**

**disclamier: I don't own Fillmore I just own kara and the stupid plot. but that won't get me anywhere.**

**personal...**

**Reviewer Date Chapter Type **

**PureWhiteLilly thanks, me too I love it and well the sequal isn't too bad either**

**sugarhighnutcase- Well I hope the 'happy hotel' has computers so you can keep reading but thanks for the comment.**

**es1- thanks for the luck!!! and u blame me for my spelling but I get your point**

**turn-the-page-and-keep-on-reading- I love your name that is so cool well anyway..**

**starstar16- hey thanks again your my biggest reviewer!!! I love that ing/fil moment!!!!**

Act V

I was walking looking at the ceiling eyes all puffy silent tears running down my cheek but I wiped it away. There was no point of crying, what was done was done. Kids walking to their next class were staring at me almost surprised that the orange slash wasn't there. The thoughts were racing though my head.

_I could go back I could run and say that I didn't mean what I said that I didn't mean it. I could go back and... and..._

No I quit! QUIT! I can't go back. I whispered in between the tears. I was in the courtyard I didn't notice it much because of my job, but I must have been through here over fifty times in the last year. The flowers were there thanks to the flower club.

_I never noticed how pretty these are._

I picked put a forget-me-not and smelled the scent in deep, and relaxed.

I started to think on how appropriate it was, a forget-me-not, that's like me and Fillmore.

_Forget me not Fillmore. For all we shared in our cases and outside of them. I'm afraid that now that I'm gone from the force that you won't forget me._

Out of my tranquil scene I heard yelling. I didn't know were it was coming from. I turned my head and instantly knew, Larson. Larson was our biggest bully at school picking on kids to do his homework. I had always wanted to bust him, but there always was no proof. When questioning the bullied kids they didn't confess, they knew he always found a way to listen in. This was a hunched but she had no proof until now. I could bust him right now and he would get detention for weeks. I reached into my pocket to grab my badge but it wasn't there.

_Oh yeah I quit, just another failure._

I could only walk away, but I cringed every time I heard the cries for help from the poor kid. I went walking the bell to end class would be soon, I missed it. I didn't really care. I went deep into thought. Why did I like the safety patrol so much? All the memories came flooding back and all of them had him in them. Why did I stay on the force anyway? One word filled my head.

Fillmore.

I heard the crystal clear sound of a bell kids were out again. Laughing and talking like there was nothing wrong. To them maybe, but to me I was in a world of trouble. I heard a voice that shot above the crowd directed towards me.   
"Ingrid wait!"

I couldn't figure out who it was till I saw the brown hair and ice blue eyes, it was Kara.

"Ingrid wait up!"

Kara was running up till she reached me all out of breath. I smiled for the first time of this afternoon someone who was familiar to me.

"I heard the news why did you quit?"

I started to answer, but got nowhere "because-"

"Of me??" she finished with questioning sad eyes.

The smile rekindled with my face again, "No of course not, I need time to think, to find out who's after me."

Warmth and happiness returned to her face. I had made at least somebody happy today; it wasn't me or Fillmore it was a little girl that looked up to me.

"Oh someone told me to give this to you."

She handed me almost what looked like the same piece of paper, and I opened it to find the same like news paper cuttings that read

Ingrid,

Give up on the case or else.

I looked up to ask her what the person looked like or even maybe a name, but she was gone. I had to start my trap so I started setting cameras up all over the school.

**so so so was it good was it good!!!!! review review review**


	6. Act 6 Flirting with evidence

**Hey peoples thanks for the reviews!!!! ok now I'll get personal.**

**Stitch- thanks for the compilment!!!  
SweetBean - it called an oscar award but thanks. Um that's cool that you have the same name but you won't like me at the end....  
****IceAngel46****- thanks!!!!  
Katy- thanks, I would die if that happened to me and my crush...  
Un!corn- thanks yeah I realized I mispelled the word right after I posted the chapter. So atleast I'm getting better.  
****StarStar16****- thanks**

**PureWhiteLilly****- thanks and I will**

**DataFour- thanks...**

**thanks everyone for the reviews I fell at home...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fillmore... I wish I did.**

Chapter 6

"Ingrid please!!!" The red head got down on his knees. I thought it was very amusing.

"O'Farrell, no I can't."

"Yes you can it is very easy."

"I said no." Dejected from the answer the red head slumped to the safety patrol office.

I opened my locker to exchange my books. _No note that's good. _I assured myself.

When I closed the door Fillmore was there.

"How many patrol officers begged you to come back?" I just smirked at him.

"Fillmore if you counted the number of times I was asked to come back I would be a millionaire." There was an awkward silence and I could see Fillmore's hand playing with each other.

"Ingrid come on, come back."

"I don't know."

"We need you, I need you." There was a silence knowing he could change my mind he changed the subject.

"So how's your life going not being on the safety patrol?"

I paused; I really didn't know what to say. "I have much more free time… so I can think." I started walking away but in a hushed voice I heard,

"So I guess you don't want the evidence we found." My body turned 180 degrees.

"What?"

"This." He simply answered.

"Give it."

"No."

"Come on." I was jumping by now. Fillmore started taking off. He only got to the cherry orchid before I took him down. The bag flew out of his hands and landed right next to us. We started to roll around playing playfully. I pinned him, I think he let me win.

"Ok Fillmore I win now tell me, what's the evidence?"

"Officer Third, you should of know by now it was fake we had to give it to."

"What is i-?"

"It's your birthday present."

I eyed him suspiciously but, nodded. I watched him walked away and sighed and thought about what happen. He turned to look at me one last time then went across over the horizon. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a hooded figure standing behind a cherry tree.

"Stop!!!!"

The figure kept running with me close behind. The runner started running towards the cameras I had set up. I stopped once I saw a flash the person's hood was caught down. I had caught the person.


	7. Act 7 talking is among us

**Hey yeah I got reviews thank you thank you!!!!  
personal--:):):)**

**_starstar16-_ thanks this chapter gives part of it away....  
_angel-_ thanks I will update soon. um yeah they are gonna kissSOMETIME in the story but Imaybegonna change itdown to PG....  
_un corn!-_ thanks I hope you die before the story is done lol  
_Sweet Bean_- YEAH I amhappy now.... from spelllingloser to no words wrong it is amazing.  
_es1-_ yeah I will change it, because when I firstthought about writing this I thought some other things wouldhappen in like the chapter when.... can't say gives away the story... and your moreright than you think!!!!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Fillmore and never will....**

Act 7

Fillmore hurried in to Vallejo's office and closed the door. "Vallejo we need to talk."

His complexion met Fillmore's. "Ok, what about?"

"Is her party ready?" Vallejo seemed to be confused on what to say.

"Um well Fillmore... That was before she quit the force." Fillmore literally grabbed Vallejo's desk and his grip almost breaking the desk.

"What?"

"I said that was before she quit."

"We're still to throw her a party."

"Fillmore clam down, you're being so defensive." Fillmore eyes' glared,

"I'm not being defensive."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I NOT."

"Then why are you yelling?"

"I'M NOT YELL-"

"You just miss her don't you...? I know you had strong feelings for her."

"Yeah I- I mean no why would I?" Vallejo stood there with a smug look on his face.

"Fillmore you have to tell her." Fillmore's smile faded.

"Once she sees the paper she will forget all about this school, the safety patrol, and me."

"Fillmore you still need to tell her, she may know more than you do."

"Like what?" Vallejo just started filing papers in to his desk. "You'll find out soon enough."

"What's that suppose to mean? You know what forget it once she sees this she'll forget you need to get through your head. She'll leave."

"How do you know?" Vallejo questioned Fillmore.

"Personal experience." Fillmore simply answered before he stormed out unaware of the green eyes watching him.

As soon as he was out of sight she slipped through the door quietly. Unaware of the eyes watching her. Her voice muttered softy.

"Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid… I told you, get off the case. Now for phase 2." She reached for the walkie talkie and pressed the talk button.

"Boss, I'm ready for phase 2. Ingrid at point A and heading for point B." There was a crackle and static then a voice could be heard.

"Very good Malika, she's going to walk straight into our trap. Go and wait for her there."

"Right away boss." Malika put the walkie talkie on her belt and smiled. "Ingrid you don't know what you're getting into."

**Don't jump to conclusions.... there is still a boss... I love doing this.... plz review**


	8. Act 8 Blackout in the darkroom

**yahhh I'm happy... sorry it took so long.. Christmas and all..ten reviews!!!0.0.... so many reveiws so little time..personal time...  
Freaky Person 0.o****_-interesting pe name...no I won't sue you if you have nothing to say.Yes more Fluffy soon...love fluff. yes I know I'm evil... I am very good at cliffies.  
_punk-angel-of-darkness- ****_If I told you who the boss was it wouldn't be much of a story would it....  
_TetraLink17-_ Your wish is my command..._  
Stitch- ****_well thanks and here's Act 8...  
_Classics85- _What do you mean confused... if you don't get it ask.... I glad you reviewed though.... thanks for the comment and I glad I got you hooked.._  
SweetAngel-** **_thanks you won't be wondering long...wait yes you will the story's not over yet....  
_Kalika Storm-_ No thanks you... I get that mistake alot.. I love to talk to you..._  
Un!corn- _almost darn... oh well (does a happy dance) hope you don't die before it's done.  
_TabbyMinerva- _I didn't need five reviews but I was going to update anyways but thanks!!!! hope this makes your tases buds water... think of it as a giant cookie. I wouldn't tell who did it that would ruin it...  
_StarStar16- _My biggest review.. well not really... I don't know...but yeah I only kind of picked her because I really had no other choice but she's nto the boss... someone else is... thanks hope you enjoy this one as well...  
_**

**_disclaimer: I wish I owned Fillmore but Sadly don't... WHY WORLD???_**

******Act 8 Blackout in the darkroom....  
**

"Thanks O' Farrell." I said.

"As long as you'll think about coming back to the force." He said tossing the keys to the photo lab.

"I'll try to." I said as I started walking away to the photo lab, but I got back to thinking.

_If I catch this person will I go back? I mean I love my job there…and the people but…_

My thoughts stopped as I reached the door. I turned the handle slowly and open the door. The hinges squeaked, but I continued. I raced in and shut the door quickly. _I'm not paranoid, just cautious._ I reminded myself. I quickly took the film out of the camera and dipped it in the liquid. It was I about ready in five minutes even though it felt like five hours. I raced to the lights and flipped them on. I only needed one glance to find out who it was.

(AN- Ok peoples work with me here, I don't know lots about photography so work with me here. All I know is it has to be completely dark. She turned on the light saw who it was before it ruined. Plus on the TV show they have red lights.)

What I didn't get was why? Why would that little brat come after me? Why wouldn't she be after Fillmore? Was it possible that she liked Fillmore? I could only think of two motives Jealousy and revenge. Why would Malika be jealous of me? Because of Fillmore? My friends? Payback would make more sense but wouldn't she go after Fillmore too? I heard a slight creek where the door was, but I ignored it. "Crackers." I said as I slid down the table. I was thinking in deep thought. _If Fillmore liked her and she liked Fillmore…they would go out and... Wait a minute what am I thinking Fillmore liking Malika??? But is they did go out would I be…_ my thoughts searched for a word, but a word I dreaded came up_ Jealous?_ The question replayed over and over in my head and I was still not sure. I would love to go back to my job and be back and solve cases, make the school safer, and being back with him. I couldn't even describe what I would feel if I were to go back. My thoughts were fighting back and forth like two people in my head over him.

_Ingrid you can't like him…_

Why not?

_Because he doesn't really like you that way._

That's not a reason.

_But if he doesn't like you, it would be the word disaster for you. Besides you would only be just friends. That's all you'll ever be._

"Stop!!" I screamed only to realize that no one was there. It was just me in the dark room, all by myself. The lights flickered then suddenly went pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. I started crawling on the floor looking for the door. I heard a whisper through the room "Ingrid…" I stood up and looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I said shakily.

"I told you to get off the case." I saw a figure move away from the door but I had to be the hero and leaped for the figure. I missed and made a firm connection with the ground. I turned over on my back looking for the figure again.

"Black out!"

The last thing I saw was a create coming towards my face.

**Sorry it was so short but was it worth it????? REVIEW!!! PLEASE...**


	9. Act 9 Everything is falling into place

**Yes yes I wen tover the hill with my reviews I like to thank my dog IF i Had one.my sis my parents and well yeah sorry about that.... YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER i BLAME ALL EXAMS!!! Now to get personal (is that my catch phase)  
**Marlyssa- **um no your not stupid I am. It was supposed to be like a big box you know a crete. so yeah little type-o.  
pureangel- I can't tell you... I glad you like it...  
****CNic13****- I glad you got an account. Looking forward to my next story eh???  
****punk-angel-of-darkness****- sorry it took so long...sweat drops..  
****TetraLink17****- yeah I know I do that alot...  
Moon Gurl-I made this chap long k?  
****SilverLastsForever****-yes I'm evil and oh by the way love that name...  
****StarStar16****- yes it is me... hope your happy.  
Hannah- I know I hate that.... I think that's why I do it in my stories...I think... well thanks.  
Starcaoe- yup I'm a Ingrid/Fillmore person they rock... **

**well thanks and well enjoy!!!!**

**Act 9 Everything falls into place**

Fillmore turned to O'Farrell and Vallejo and wanted to protest. They had been standing there for over twenty minutes. Fillmore confirmed in his head, but he wasn't totally sure. "She said she would come back with the key at five o' clock right O'Farrell?"

The red head keep his gaze out at the hallway. "Yeah she was supposed to."

Fillmore bit his lip slightly and spoke really fast. "Maybe I should go check on-" Vallejo cut him off. "Fillmore it's five o two lets give her ten minutes." Fillmore wanted to argue, he wanted to say _she's never like this, she's never late. _

The boys only after five minutes were in uncomfortable conditions. Fillmore started pacing the floor, O'Farrell started tapping his foot against the floor, and Vallejo started whistling. Finally Fillmore couldn't take it anymore. "Come on let's-"

"Fillmore." Vallejo voice was stern as he grabbed his shoulder.

"She's not like this." Fillmore said shaking off his hand. Vallejo sighed and then said.

"Let O'Farrell go and check." Fillmore nodded and let O'Farrell pass. Inside all his thoughts and emotions were all racing. The one that stood above the rest was why?

Why did Ingrid quit?

Why do I even care?

Do I love her? The last question rang in his ears till reality had other plans.

"Fillmore." His head followed the voice to O'Farrell running down the hall. The red head running out of breathe towards him. "Are you sure she was in there."

"Yeah...wh-" He thoughts raced as they took off towards the photo lab.

It was cracked with glass shattered and everything everywhere. His eyes darted looking for one thing Ingrid. She was no where to be found.

_It's my entire fault I let her go when she quit…I will find you Ingrid. _

"Fillmore…" Vallejo's voice was sorry.

"Let's go…" They started to search for clues…

I groaned as my eyes started to open. It didn't help much anyway; I was in pitch black cold room. Pain raced through my body in three seconds of awakening. I heard a voice and didn't need light to see who it was, Malika. I felt ropes around my body and struggled to get free, but couldn't.

"Ingrid couldn't you get a clue after all those notes?" My eyes grew huge.

"You wrote those…" My voice was unbelieving.

"Yes, and very clearly I might add."

"What do you want?" I was trying to hide my smile from her. She didn't know I was bugged.

"All those notes pointed towards your future."

I reentered my mind. Blackout, get off the case… I turned back to her.

"Why did you do it? For revenge?" she just started at me then her eyes showed anger.

"You think I did this?"

"Well-"

"You still don't know I was hired."

"By who?" I was confused. I quickly asked. "By another red Robin."

In my mind I really couldn't think of anyone. Malika was the most mad at me and the only one smart enough to take revenge.

"You're supposed to be on the safety patrol? You're the one who solved all those cases?"

"Yes…" My voice faded with shame. She continued to yell.

"You still don't know anything about this. Then again this goes farther up than you know."

"Who's in charge then?" My voice remaining calm when I was asking.

"Ingrid you really didn't figure it out…"

I know that voice…

"The mastermind behind this is…"

The voice was getting closer and more familiar. It was…

"Me." She said as Kara stepped out as the lights went up to normal.

The lights blinded me. I caught it all, but it wasn't enough. I looked up straining my neck. Kara was standing tall and proud and smirking.

"Hello **Ingrid**." I was still in a state of shock.

"Why?"

"Isn't it rather **obvious**? I wanted something. Someone was in my way, I removed the problem." She was enjoying her moment.

"What my title, crime solving record…" My eyes grew wider.

"No, not him, please not him…why?"

"Like I said I wanted something and you were in the way."

"THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US."

"That's why you were hugging." Her voice was cold.

"Yes…no that's not why."

Malika interrupted, "Kara where should we put her?" Kara started to look around.

"Here will be fine, we'll come back in a couple of days."

"But that would kill her."

She turned to study my suffering face. "I know."

"But-"

"Malika don't push me." Malika stayed quiet. I couldn't remember anything else because I blacked out. When I woke up my ropes where off me and no one was around.

No one was guarding me so I slipped out of the room and started running to the safety patrol office, even though my head was throbbing. Not noticing Malika eyes watching me. She whispered "Good luck Ingrid." Fillmore wasn't there but everyone started at me when I busted in. Tehama ran over to me.

"Ingrid…"

"I need to talk to Fillmore."

"NO Ingrid you need to rest."

"No I need to-" In mid sentence I fainted…

**left it in another cliffie...hehe...don't stop reading there's more to the story... and a squeal...bibiand REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Act 10 what goeth around, cometh around

**Hey everyone miss me??? I'm happy got eight reviews...k.um..I am currently working on the sequel to this and on chapter 8 or 9 and went out of a writer's block...but anyways um time to get personal...  
Moon Gurl- yeah sorry this is gonna be short and yes another cliffie.deal with it. I think you could kinda count this endingtoo. :)Besides this chapter 3 chapter left.  
**

**Lily Dragon****- that's what a writer does!!!! yeah I think next chappie is the big one...  
****sohowisYumi2181****- Fillmore is looking for clues..WHat will happen?I can't tell you it would ruin it...I'm evil.  
****TetraLink17****- well um I don't put this but this a cliffie too. Next really isn't but kinda of at the same time. I'm famous for them.  
SweetAngle- thanks um yeah the sequel will come soon... ;)  
****Marlyssa****- really??? I don't know if they were in character or not.  
Starcaoe- YOU DON'T LIKE ME???? I'm to be replaced by a fruit basket...I'll cry now. Yeah I know it a show maybe you'll read it again when it's complete...**

disclaimer: i don't owneth the showeth calleth Fillmore! Buteth I didist, they'd would noteth have stoppeth in the maketh of episodes. you know what I mean. Amd it's in shakespeareth. Act 10 What comes around goeseth around. (I was bored ok? Jk, No more Shakespeare.)

All was dark around me, only me and my feelings in this big wide huge open space. Voices drew me out of the delusions. I had fainted. I am not dead. One voice in particular drew me back. It was his. "Ingrid wake up. You have to." My eyes fluttered open and I was lying on the bed in Vallejo's office. The bed had wheels so it must have been brought from the nurses' office. I sat up quickly, almost too quickly. My head felt like ten tons and I dropped mid way. "Careful Ingrid…"

Fillmore I know who's trying to get me. It's-"

"Malika, I know."

"It's also Kara." My voice was weak. His eyes widened.

"Kara is on the safety patrol!!" I bit my lip gently trying to decide on whether I should tell him. "Only because of you."

"What?"

"She likes you, if you couldn't tell."

"She does?"

"She was afraid we were getting to close…"

"Why we're just friends…" His voice faded and the room went dead silent. What ever he said from now on those words hurt…a lot. He must have noticed the pain in my eyes.

"Hey are you ok?" His hand found a spot resting on mine. Without us knowing our fingers entwined. I blushed a little, but with the bruises all over you really couldn't tell. Fillmore glanced down at our hands and saw our fingers. He quickly removed his hand. He was blushing and stammering as he talked.

"I…I go tell Vallejo that…that you're awake." I nodded and watched him as he started to leave. At the door he turned to me and said, "Ingrid." He paused and looked at the door searched for the words. "Get well soon." He turned and left through the door. I was all alone again. Alone to rethink what just happened. The entwined fingers and how it seemed to last forever. I heard the door speedily opened and Fillmore and Vallejo walked in. I blurted out "They-" Vallejo nodded and countered "We know Anza is taking care of them."

"Malika should receive a lessen punishment."

"Ingrid are you sure."

"Yes, since she can't get away with any punishment, she really didn't want to maybe even forced to work for Kara."

"Are you sure Ingrid?" I paused; did I really want to do this? Yes, and there was no turning back. I slowly nodded.

I saw little hints of Fillmore's smile. Vallejo just nodded. "She will probity will get a week of detention. Kara would be suspended and transferred to a new school." I nodded then Vallejo said "Come on Fillmore let's go."

I was left alone to think. What if Malika was right and there was more to it. Maybe I made a mistake. To me it was all really silly. She felt I was going to get to close to Fillmore so she kidnaps me just so she could have him. I even hated the fact that everyone was gushing over me. I looked up and saw Vallejo and Fillmore fighting. Vallejo was waving around a paper. I didn't know what it was about, but It didn't need to take a genius to figure out who won; Vallejo. Fillmore entered in a moment later. Fillmore was standing dumbfounded and with a little worried look.

I asked, "Fillmore what were you and Vallejo fighting about?"

"That's not important." He replied. I smirked, "Fillmore… I know of this girl… who would like to be on the safety patrol…" He caught on quickly. "Well… has she had any experience?"

"Some I heard she was the best at her last school."

"We'll just pretend like you never quit." I waltz over to were he was, feeling totally recovered. "After all an officer can go under covered as a ex-officer."

"It could be a new strategy for future officers." He paused "Welcome back Ingrid."

Our little conversation was interrupted by Vallejo.

"Here you go Ingrid, sorry it took so long, Fillmore hi-"Fillmore's elbow made a firm connection with Vallejo's side. I recognized the letter; it was for the special school. In it contained my future. I was almost crying. I slowly read the letter and then again. I looked at the two boys with sadness and happiness in my eyes at the same time. Finally I spoke. "I was accepted…"

**well I bet by now you want to grab the pitch forks and torches but don't kill me. I'M TO YOUNG AND STUPID TO DIE!!! well if they kill me no more sequel so ha what do you say now little man, what now!!! ok I'm done. Review... please..I'm gonna go find some more jelly beans...**


	11. Act 11 dancing in sorrow

yeah!another chapter!This took so long to type. It is my longest chapter ever! Well there is two songs in it but yeah anyways. Only you can help me hit over 90 reviews that means you have to review. wink wink.Ingrid fillmore lovers will die for this chapter.. Ok time to get personal.

**Moongrl-thanks you thank you and the sequel is not that bad. This one is anything but short. try 5 pages.  
Amy- well yeah. I thought it would be interesting. It won't go further than that. That's ok if you didn't review for** **the last chapter.  
****Marlyssa****- yeah that was the general idea.I know I'm evil. thanks for reviewing and well you will be mad at the end of the chapter.  
J.T. - I will finish hopefully I will have my cast party on Valentine's day. I will invite you guys too. It will have lots of info on the sequel.  
Lily Dragon- I can't tell you that. Thankfully it will all be answered in this chapter. Except the sequel question.  
****dinosaur-pirate****- Well something I didn't write that might of happened is that Folsom got the letter,opened it and then gave it to the saftey patrol to give to Ingrid. I was just too lazy.  
CNic13-OK OK OK OK OK OK I hope by this chanting you will have my answer OK OK OK OK OK OK!  
Rae- omgosh you like tt?** **me too. well anyway. I don't taste that good. Or atleast I don't think I do...  
****thefanwithashortattentionspan****- I love your pen name... you will go nuts for this chapter...  
pureangel- well you have to read first... then I 'll answer any questions if they are reasonable.  
F/ILover4eva- ok well you will die for this chapter. I had fun writting it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fillmore or the show. But if I did this would happen..I also don't own both of the songs in the chapter. other people do..**

Act 11

"YOU WERE WHAT?" Fillmore's mouth dropped. Tears began to flow more intensely from my eyes. "I was accepted Fillmore."

"That's great Ingrid." Vallejo's voice was slow and disappointed. I knew exactly why. Fillmore's head was down and he said nothing. The all three of them walked to the door dragging our feet. Vallejo cleared his throat and the silenced the whole safety patrol.

"She was accepted!" He yelled and the whole room broke into tears. I looked into the crowd taking every detail. My gaze turned to Fillmore; he was practically sulking in a corner. Tehama broke my gaze on Fillmore as she ran up and gave me a bear hug.

"Ingrid, that's great. This is your dream!" she continued "I am also so happy you woke up. Ms. Folsom let you stay here all night with us watching you…" Anza came up behind me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY INGRID!" I thought about it then my head lowered.

"They're out of town aren't they?" Anza asked.

"Yeah." I answered softly. "Well that's great then." Tehama said in the sour moment. I looked at her quizzically and she explained. "Anza, me, and a couple other people want to catch a movie tonight. We're going to meet at the school. Want to come?"

"Sure!" I replied with a little bit of hope restored. "Oh yeah Ingrid dress up because after the movie we're going to this fancy restaurant. Fillmore will pick you up at eight."

I blushed unnoticeable at the mention of Fillmore. I went back to scanning the crowd till my gaze landed on several people talking to Vallejo. News reporters I argued with myself. Tehama and Anza made me go home saying that they would tale care of the case reports. I realized that resistance was futile, so I agreed. I walked home fast and then sped to my closet, there was nothing. I raided my sister's closet. My sister was out with her boyfriend so I thought that she wouldn't mind. The only dress that would fit me was a black spaghetti strap dress. I was all ready to leave at six so I had plenty of time to think. I had gotten very deep in my thoughts because the next thing I heard was the door bell. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I had even forgotten why I had dressed up. I quickly got up out of the chair and answered the door. Fillmore stood there waiting. I think I saw his mouth dropped a little, but he recovered. "Wow Ingrid…" he realized what he said. "I mean come on. Is it ok if we walk?"

"Sure." I responded. On our walk he seemed to be questioning his thoughts and being nervous. I kept my mouth shut. He led me to the school. To my surprise no one was there. I was about to make a comment when I heard music. "What's that?"

"What's what?" he replied acting dumb. He must have sensed that I knew he was lying so he said. "Why don't you go and look?" I held my breath and slowly walked towards the gym. The music kept getting louder. I walked into the gym and I was left speechless and breathless all at once. There were decorations all over, a birthday cake, and all the safety patrol and some of my other friends. Vallejo saw me and whispered something in Folsom's ear. She walked up to the mike. "Ladies and gentlemen, there is Ingrid Third!"

The room was filled with clapping and laughter. She got off the stage and a song started to play.

**Supergirl  
I'm supergirlSometimes I have dreams  
I picture myself flying  
Above the clouds  
High in the sky  
Conquering the world  
With my magic piano  
Never being scared  
But then I realizeI'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Why I feel so aloneSeems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me  
To share in all that I've been given  
I need someone that's strong enough for me  
**

I looked around everyone was dancing. I wasn't feeling awkward anymore. I saw Tehama and Anza dancing. I closed my eyes and listen to the words. I naturally turned and looked over at Fillmore; he did the same. Our gazes locked. Stactic ran between us till I turned and looked away.

**I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Why I feel so aloneI need someone  
I won't stop 'til I find the one  
Who will stop the longing in my lifeI need someone  
I won't stop 'til I find the one  
Who will stop the longing in my lifeI'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Why I feel so aloneI'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Why I feel so aloneI'm supergirl  
I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me**

The song ended and another one started. About five songs later Vallejo took the mike.

"Hello everyone, I just thought that two safety patrol officers should share a dace…." I tuned out the rest. I knew who he was taking about and my smile faded. I snapped back into reality when Vallejo said. "Ladies and gentlemen, do you think Ingrid and Fillmore should share a dance?" There was a large noise both me and Fillmore were shaking our heads blushing. Tehama who had taking the place right next to me pushed me towards the center of the room. Anza and O' Farrell pushed Fillmore. We met in the center of the room. He gulped slightly as one of his hands glided across to my waist. He took my hand into his.

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know **

_Chorus:_  
Because you live that I breathe  
Because you made me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's all right I survived I'm alive again  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone who was there when all my hopes fell,  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes

I looked to find other couples dancing including Tehama and Anza dancing. I smiled, I think I've always known that they you end up together.

**Because you live that I breathe  
Because you made me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live  
**  
**Because you live there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always. **

Our bodies stopped in mid song. His hand moved from my waist to my other hand. He walked into the courtyard. I picked a forget-me-not and looked up at the full moon. Fillmore took the flower from my hands and put it gently into my hair.

"Ingrid I-"

"Fillmore don't say it."

"No let me finish. We've been partners for two years now, (A.n. I don't know I just guessed.) Not only are we partners, we are friends." Silent tears ran down my face. He was making this so hard. "When you were missing…and I thought…" He managed to squeeze it out. "I would never see you again." He finished softly. We looked into each others eyes. His filled with passion, mine with fear. "Fillmore I-" I was cut off with his lips against mine. My eyes widen and then closed as if I had kissed him before. That only deepened the kiss. His tongue searched around my lips to try and find a weak point so he could get in. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I loved him. We broke for air. Vallejo picked at hat moment to step out the door. "Ingrid, Folsom wants you to make a speech about your acceptance." I looked back at Fillmore's eyes. They still had a desire.

"I'll be there in a minute." I answered. Vallejo nodded and turned and went back inside. Immediately Fillmore grabbed me in a hug, and nuzzled my neck. "You don't have to accept the scholarship; you can stay here with me." He whispered gently in my ear. "Ingrid." Vallejo's yells pulled me away from him. I ran in to keep from crying. Vallejo pulled me aside and I heard Folsom's words. "I know in my heart that she will accept the scholarship. It will put X- middle school on the map and I am sure there are many to follow. Ladies and gentlemen, Ingrid Third." I walked up slowly and stood right next to her. She gritted through her teeth. "Ingrid you better accept the scholarship."

I took the mike from her hands. The lights blinded me and I think I started to sweat. I saw Fillmore had come in from our little 'talk' in the courtyard. His eyes stared at mine; I tried not to look into them. It was hard enough already.

"Hello… As of today I found out that I was accepted into one of the hardest schools in the state and that is an honor. I have placed a lot of thought in to the process and I; Ingrid Third chose to-" I paused. It really hurt to say the last few words. "To accept." There was a field of cheering. I ran off the stage crying my eyes out. Fillmore ran up to me. His hands grasped my shoulders. I couldn't look him in the eyes. Before he asked I answered him. "I'm sorry Fillmore." I ran out. I couldn't bare it any longer. I ran half way home till I reached the park. I collapsed on a bench and cried. I thought about turning back. I it would be easy. I shook my head, there was no turning back.

**I am evil. Now I wonder who has the next chapter..oh that would be me. I have to have actully no reviews but I really want to hit 90 so please review review review. so hit that purpleish blueish button now!**


	12. Act 12 Is this a end or a new begining

**Hey everyone! wow I got 11 reviews and are up to 86 reviews! I feel like I will get 90. To make this short I talk at the after party about the sequel. This is the last chapter and I'm proud of it. This chapter goes back in forth with pov's so italic's will be Fillmore's pov and normal will be Ingrid's ok? now to get personal...**

**little devil- thanks but she will come back in the sequel and I am just going to keep my mouth shut...  
****Aznfyre****- thanks for reviewing  
F/IForever- srry but this is kind of sad ending but it is happy in the sequel..k...  
ALLY- my name's not bril but thanks for reviewing  
****sohowisYumi2181****- is this quick enough? well my sequel will come out soon...  
Starcaoe- yeah I love myself sometimes...  
Moon Gurl- thanks this is sad...  
TetraLink17- thanks!  
****Marvin-forever****- no you can't my story is in my house...  
Amy- yes it is cheating...sorry... but I think I'll get 90...thanks  
TO EVERYONE WHO DIDN'T REVIEW/REPLY-thankskeepup the reading! **

_The next couple days were hard on me. It was the last day of school. The whole school was bubbling with plans with school being over with and what they were going to do over the summer. Everyone in the school was excited except for one person, me. Sure I wanted to be like everyone else but I couldn't. Summer wouldn't be the same; heck school wouldn't be the same. I thought I knew every inch of her being. Every inch saying that she would come back but she never did. I was wrong. Not just incorrect, but wrong. I have a deep pit of my stomach that I missed her already. She didn't even say good bye. What kind of friend does that to you?_

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound **

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

_I headed to were it felt like home; the safety patrol office. In it brought back streams of memories. I just couldn't face facts; she was gone._

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
**

_"Fillmore cheer up it's the last day of school!" Vallejo tried to cheer me up. Nothing helped. "I just can't." I answered to his statement. He just stood silently taking in my deep thoughts and emotions. He was waiting for me to continue so I granted his wish. "I told her how I felt." I paused then continued " Ever since our partnership something just clicked."_

**Do you think time  
Would pass me by**

_"Fillmore I know you kissed her in all." I broke down "I know it's against the rules, but…" My voice faded along with my head. Vallejo just answered, "Its ok Fillmore." Vallejo left me to my depression. I looked over at Ingrid's nearly empty desk and smiled. There was the picture of Ingrid and me at the party dancing. I picked up the picture a flood of memories swept me from that night._**  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
**

_Another flashback hit me._

_"Fillmore you do realize if I get accepted I'll go to another school…" Her voice had faded. I had nodded. "WE do and I 'm cheering you on."_

_The reality snapped me back to the present. I was in the safety patrol office without Ingrid. I was stunned to find tears on my cheek. I didn't mean those words. I never wanted for her to go. I prayed that she wouldn't have made it. I looked over as Tehama cleared off the rest of the desk._

**If I could  
Just see you**

_Vallejo came running up paper in his hands. "Fillmore I found you a new partner."_

_"No."_

_What do you mean no?"_

_"I have a partner; her name is Ingrid. If it isn't they aren't my partner."_

_"Fillmore you have…" Vallejo knew it was futile so he let me go as soon as the bell rang. I walked slowly as the other kids raced around me screaming; shouting and all happy. I just couldn't make myself like that…. Not without Ingrid…_**  
Tonight  
**

I glared impatiently at my suitcase as it wouldn't close. I noticed my sister standing in the doorway half smiling. "Need a little help?" she chuckled.

"No." I said madder than I meant. She must have noticed.

"It's about him isn't it…" her question shocked me into for once in the last week to sit down on my bed and think. "Yes…" Why lie she knew it all already. She knew I liked him and the kiss.

**'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories**

"I don't need him!" I blurred out. It was one of the things I didn't need to say. She nodded with understanding. I knew that I did need him. I turned to her; she answered before I said anything.

"You could choose not to accept and not to go."

"I can't. I already said that I would. Do you think that he would wait for me?"

She just smiled. "Yeah Ingrid I really think he would…"

**'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...**

_I ran to her street. She was going today. I could say one last goodbye and try to convince her to stay._

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
**

_Maybe; maybe not. Still I had to try. If she goes she will forget me and fall for another boy; just like Mina. She left me Ingrid don't forget me. Please don't forget me._

**And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...  
**

I can't go. I have to stay. Fillmore needs me and I need Fillmore. I walked slowly to the car carrying my suitcase and my heavy heart.

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound **

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

I had to stay focused because if I didn't I would think about him… I slowly closed the door as my sister popped her head in. "Don't forget him ok..."

"No never…"

**And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...**

**I was almost there I had hoped with every fiber of my being that I wasn't too late.**

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by**

**She can't go not yet. I turned the corner only to see her car slowly starting to pull away. "No…"I whispered. I did the only thing that came to my mind. Run.**

**'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
**

_I ran up to the car and had one hand on the car. Ingrid whole body turned towards me. Her eyes filled with sadness. She mouthed Good bye and then I lost my grip on the car. I would never see her again._

I stared up at the two story school as soon as I got out of the car. It made me feel like an ant.

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
**

**I felt something unexpected; a tear was rolling down my cheek.**

**'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could**

This is what I always wanted….

**Just see you  
**

What I dreamed for….

**If I could  
Just hold you**

I sighed and reminded myself…there's no turning back.

**Tonight**

**sorry if it's sad but look for the after party chapter and review even if I 'm a mean meanie head..did that make sense? Review!**


	13. WHOOPEE! Its The After Party!

**Well congrats on everyone who got to the after party! Well it's not really that important just my NEXT SEQUEL! It has infomation on the sequel and thanks on everyone who reviewed... Thanks the 4 people who reviewed to my last chapter...**

**sohowisYumi2181- um well this is the after party and I don't know about the sequel but I do know  
1- it will be good  
2- it will come up as soon as possible  
StarStar16- well yes it is sad but I wouldn't have a sequel if it wasn't!  
Amy- srry but it will be happy in the sequel, but I can't tell you what happens..It's so sad really...I love that song too!  
Starcaoe - yup but it was good wasn't it...  
Moon Gurl- yup I know I'm mean...I know all...about the story. . . I really honestly didn't think I had THAT much talent after reading other people stories but apparently I do.Yup it was meant for her to go to the school because well I can't tell you but read my sequel that is comming soon... You were the best review to the last chapter... thanks**

**After Party**

**Running from Yourself.**

**_2nd story in the When Crystal Clear is Foggy_.**

Summary- When Ingrid got back to x- high school things are different. Now she has to go through twists and turns and lies and deceit. Will she find what she's looking for?

Preview-

**When I came back……**

"Hello Officer Third."

"Vallejo."

**I thought everything was going to be normal…..**

"I'm sorry Officer Third there's no Cornelius Fillmore in this school!"

**But something went very wrong….. **

"Ingrid…"

"Vallejo, where's Fillmore?"

"He's dead."

…**And I am the only one who can fix it.**

"Fillmore?"

"The Fillmore you know is dead."

_**Coming to site near you. I hope...**_


End file.
